


Aftergame

by LaparaLaela



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Can Town, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Post-Canon, Post-Sburb/Sgrub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:45:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaparaLaela/pseuds/LaparaLaela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm mainly posting this now as a placeholder. I want to turn this into a chapter story. I will add tags as I go and characters as they are mentioned.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Aftergame

**Author's Note:**

> I'm mainly posting this now as a placeholder. I want to turn this into a chapter story. I will add tags as I go and characters as they are mentioned.

It’s been three weeks.

You’ve lost hope of ever seeing the others again. It really is okay, you get to live in a gorgeous new earth, filled with life and hope. Cantown is well on the way to becoming a bustling metropolis, and some small towns are starting to form around the outskirts of the city limits. The mayor certainly has his hands full, but with PM by his side they are an unstoppable team.

Your days are filled with leisurely walks, and soccer games, and picnics. You get to be a kid again. You have your life back. You are home.

But still, the absence of those who were confined to the dream bubbles, whose presence you had grown used to over the last few years, still ached. You all felt it, though you didn’t talk about it much. You figured this was what you had been expecting, that those who died would not be able to claim the rewards with you.

No one had seen Terezi in a week. It would have been easy to find her considering the sheer amount of gods in close proximity to each other, but after putting a few feelers of wind out, John knew she was fine, and that it was better that you all leave her alone.

It made sense that she would be hit hardest by the absence. Among those missing was her moirail, whom was alive (last you knew) and was planning on coming back. With each passing day it became more apparent that making the journey back from the dream bubbles and the green sun might take too long for them to catch the portal to the new universe. With each passing day it became more unlikely that any of their old friends would ever be seen again.

Exactly 3 weeks and one day after you won, a bright light in the sky appeared, and everyone else was delivered to your new kingdom. They looked weary, and confused, and some of them were holding each other up. But to those of you who had been since the game ended, it was a radiant moment.


End file.
